Better Odds
by Fukurou Kimihiro
Summary: Katniss is in the Capitol, looking for information on Peeta's whereabouts. This happens between Catching Fire and Mockingjay. So if you haven't read Catching Fire, don't read this! Rated T for fictional violence!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is actually a dream I had at one point. **

**But I now consider it a fanfic. **

**And it's only a two-parter, so please don't be mad that there isn't more! **

**I would love some reviews before I put the next (last) chapter up! **

**Onegai? (Please?)**

I step into the room, unsure of whom exactly I'm supposed to meet. The bar is dim. It's like the Hob at home in District 12. Dim, but still easy to navigate. I look for the mockingjay pin that I wore in the arenas. I see a flash of gold on a man's breast pocket. Gale is outside in case anything goes wrong. He is much better since the whipping. I head over to the man. The mockingjay has become the symbol of the Resistance. This is one of their spies who sneak into the Capitol. This one spy might have information about Peeta and his whereabouts. After the Quarter Quell he was taken by the Capitol's hovercraft. I sit down by him. He unclasps my pin and hands it back to me. He seems uneasy.

While I wait for him to speak he starts to tug at his ear.

"Well, um..."

That's when all hell broke loose. I feel something cold at the base of my neck. With quick reflexes due to hunting I spring up into the air. I can float/fly up to 15 feet in the air.

The man who used to work for the Resistance shouted, "get her, dead or alive!" He runs out the door and into the street, followed by the Capitol citizen's mad scramble to the door. (I don't see him do this, but Gale tells me later that he comes back in and hides behind the door.)

I see 8 other men stand up other than the 2 close to my now unoccupied chair. 10 people. Better odds than in the Hunger Games. Then through the door come to more men. I know them only by their nicknames, but it's enough. It's Jellyfish and Scorpion. Suddenly I can't see the man that I was supposed to have met about Peeta. One man has a gun. I zoom towards him, and he covers his face, dropping his gun in the process. I drop towards the gun, grab it and fire. He falls with a bright red hole in the center of his forehead. Then I click the trigger again. Nothing comes out.

**AN: Reviews please?**

**You _do_ want to know what happens to Katniss don't you?**

**Two reviews.**

**Please?**

**OR THE FASHE OF DOOM WILL COME TO HAUNT YOU!**

…**...when it comes back from a coffee break...**

**I swear it takes _way_ too many of those...**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: aaaaannd WE ARE BACK!**

**YAY!**

**If you are reading this it means that you or someone else reviewed the last part of this fic!**

**Whoever you are, I thank you!**

**NOW... ON WITH THE STORY! XD**

I feel a sharp burning sensation along my right forearm. I look and see flames starting to lick at my skin. I can't scream because of the pain. I slap at my skin with a damp dish rag that I find on the floor. Then I see Laser-eyes. His green glass goggles shoot lasers. I throw the gun at him and break one of the lenses. Since the other lens doesn't have its partner to stabilize it, it shoots inwards. Laser-eyes falls, steaming from every visible orifice.

Then the man behind him shoots a small, poison lacerated, throwing star. I swerve to avoid it but it nicks my burned flesh. I let out a high pitched shriek of agony. One man falls, I have no idea anymore. I rip the poisoned throwing star and trow it back at the man who threw it. It lands in his jugular vein. It seems to strike faster in adults than in children. He falls, screaming bloody murder onto Laser-eyes. Another man falls. Its one of the Gamemakers. One of the one's who couldn't stand loud noises. One of the men was his brother, who just jumped out the window. I'm glad I don't have to deal with him.

One of the men has a sword. He swings it at my hand and makes a deep cut. The blood from it drips into his eyes and he drops the sword. He falls with a gushing of blood. He dropped the sword on his lower abdomen. So clumsy! This is very much like the bloodbath at the Cornucopia. Except this time there are no friends. No allies. Only enemies. I shake my head. There is no time for deep thinking.

A man named Powder throws a blinding mist in my direction. Some of it gets into my eyes. But Owl (yet another man) gets the full blast. He falls to the floor, writhing. He knocks a candle onto Powder. The mist is highly flammable and Powder goes up in smoke. I have a minute's rest before Jellyfish and Scorpion wake from their stupor.

First to wake is Jellyfish. His weapon is stinging ropes, where as Scorpion's is a poisoned dagger. I start to feel the effects of the poisoned throwing star. And if that isn't it, I'm in a fog because of Powder's mist.

I swoop down and pick up the sword. It feels foreign in my hand. Bow and arrows are what I'm used to. One of the ropes goes for my face. I chop at it. At the same time I feel something wrap around my knees. I look down and see Jellyfish's ropes. It jerks forward, and I fall. I manege to hold onto the sword.

As Jellyfish reels me in, Scorpion wakes up and prepares to strike. As soon as Jellyfish brings me in I strike. He falls to the floor. Scorpion lunges. I twist. His poisoned dagger grazes my left deltoid. I scream. I'm still encased in Jellyfish's "tentacles."

As Scorpion prepares to strike again, an arrow flies through the doorway and embeds deep in his neck. Gale rushes in. From behind the door the leader jumps out and says, "this isn't the last you've seen of me Katniss Everdeen!" He runs out into the street. As Gale runs over to me I close my eyes.

**AN: KATNISS DOESN'T DIE! **

**This could lead to another story... maybe, maybe not!**

**If you want another story like this please tell me in a review!**


	3. Author's Note

There will be no more activity on this account or this story.

I have moved on to new fandoms and will be creating another account.


End file.
